kirby, the detective
by kirbymcool11
Summary: kirby and mewtwo try to find out who is causing a crime. FINISHED
1. The mystery begaines

I dont own any of the charecters.  
  
  
THE INtRODUCTION  
  
  
  
In the office of detective Kirby, a woman in a red cloak had a case for the detective.  
  
woman: Please help me detective kirby, this is urgent.  
  
kirby: What is it Cherry McClan?  
  
The women was indeed Cherry, the last member of the fruity cuties, a very famous band of the 1980s.  
  
Cherry: It's about the jewled crown of Queen Fruitasher.  
  
kirby: Fruitasher's crown! What's wrong with it?   
  
cherry: Well, the other night a servant of the queen was up getting a glass of water, when all of the sudden a   
hooded person walked by and into the jewel room. By the time the servant got there, the person was gone  
and so was the royal goblet.  
  
kirby: I see, but want does this have to do with you and the crown?  
  
cherry:Well, you see since the queen has no kids, and my mom and dad died, and because I'm   
famous, she is going to make me a princess on Saturday. The problem is that the only offical way to  
become a princees with no royal blood is to wear the jeweled crown.   
  
kirby: And you are afraid the hooded person will come back to steal the crown.  
  
cherry: Yes. Kirby, you have to do some thing.  
  
kirby: I will try. Tell me who are the main suspects?  
  
Just then kirby was cut off as his partner, detective mewtwo.  
  
mewtwo: Kirby this is urgent.  
  
kirby: What is it mewtwo?  
  
mewtwo:You know how a lot of crimes have been happening lately.  
  
kirby: yeah I know.   
  
mewtwo: Well, we found out that the other super smash brothers are acting a little strange.  
  
kirby: You'rer guessing that one of them is the one behind the crimes.  
  
mewtwo: Right!  
  
cherry: Maybe the person responsible for all the crimes is the hooded figure.  
  
kirby: you might be right. Mewtwo, do you know who the top three suspects are.  
  
mewtwo: Yes falco, who has been sneaking out of his house late at night. ganondorf, who was seen  
in a old ice factory. The last one is dr. mario, who was driving by an old warehouse.  
  
kriby: ok lets look at the clues.  
  
  
  
falco, he was sneaking out of his house late at night.  
  
ganondorf, was seen in a old ice factory.  
  
dr.mario, he was driving by a old warehouse.  
  
  
  
kirby: so who are we going to tail.  
  
  
  
  
VOTE for who you want kirby to tail. vote for either falco, ganondorf, or dr.mario. 


	2. Bird chase!!

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
kirbymcool11:I had a tie between falco and Dr. mario, so I fliped a coin to see who kirby was   
going to tail.  
  
Mewtwo and kirby thought and thought of who they should tail.  
  
Kirby:I KNOW!!! We should tail Falco.  
  
Mewtwo: No Kirby, we should tail Dr. Mario.  
  
Kirby: Let's just flip a coin to see who we should tail.  
  
Mewtwo: Fine, tails we tail Falco, heads we tail Dr. Mario.  
  
When mewtwo fliped the coin it hit a pipe, bounced off the desk, and landed on the floor,  
showing tails.  
  
Kirby: Ok, let's go tail falco.  
  
At 11:00 at night, Kirby and mewtwo met behind a dumpster near falco's house. Suddenly the door   
opened and falco stepped out,walking slowly he looked around to see if any one was there,   
then ran down an alley.  
  
Kirby: (whispers) Follow him.  
  
Mewtwo and Kirby followed falco through the dark alley. Falco climbed a fire escape on a   
near by building.  
  
Kirby: Mewtwo, climb into my mouth so we won't make as much noise.  
  
Mewtwo: Ok but hurry, he's getting away.  
  
They followed falco up the fire escape, and into a dark room. Falco climbed down the stairs, while   
kirby and mewtwo watch from above. They saw a women enter the room as falco left to go into a  
small room next to it. He came out wearing a tutu.  
  
Kirby:(laughs quietly) Well I guess he's innocent.  
  
Mewtwo:I wish we could ask him some questions, but we don't want to embarass him or scare the   
teacher. Hey wait, what if we sneak behind the curtain and see if there is any notes or clues in his  
stuff.  
  
Kirby: Good idea mewtwo. Let's go and take a look.  
  
Mewtwo and kirby snuck down the stairs and went behind the curtain. Suddenly, Kirby tripped on falco's  
shoes.  
  
Kirby: Ow, that darn Falco, wait a second what's this.  
  
Kirby had found a note on one of Falcos shoes. The note read, To Doublehead: give it to The   
blonde toad, Signed, the black beast.  
  
Kirby: They must be using code names, and falco can't be part of this because the note looks kind  
of burnt.  
  
Mewtwo: You're right, Falco must of stepped on it when he was running here. So what do we do now.  
  
Kirby I don't know, hey what's this.  
  
Kirby was holding a newspaper. In the fun photographs section there was a picture of The new theater down the  
street. In the window at the top was a picture of what looked like Captain Falcon.  
  
Kirby: Ok we have all the clues we can gather, So let's look at the clues.  
  
  
*Captian falcon, was photographed in a picture of the new theater.  
  
*A note reading: give it to the blonde toad.   
  
*Dr. Mario, was seen driving by an old warehouse.  
  
*Ganondorf, was seen in a old ice factory.  
  
Kirby: So mewtwo, should we tail one of these suspects, or investigate the letter?  
  
  
  
Please vote for either Ganondorf, Dr. Mario, Captain Falcon, or to investigate the letter. 


	3. AHHHH, BARBIE!!!

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Back at the office, mewtwo finaly told kirby the answer to his qustion.  
  
Kirby: I knew we should of tailed Dr. mario.  
  
mewtwo: But you said to tail falco.  
  
kirby: Oh......yeah, well I think we should tail him now.  
  
That night the two of them met at the side of the ware house. As they waited in the darkness  
of the night, a car pulled into the ware house. The two moved slowly around to the door, as the   
car pulled out. As quick as you could say "ahhhh it's Barney", they jumped onto the back of the   
car. Dr. mario quickly stop the car to see what had happened.   
  
Kirby: stop, I am your father!  
  
mewtwo: (look's at kirby in a "what the.." kind of look) What the..  
  
Kirby: What, I've always wanted to say that.  
  
mewtwo:(sweat drop) Whatever, back to business.  
  
kirby: Oh yeah, what are you doing here Dr. Mario?  
  
Dr. mario: I'm just buying a barbie doll, is that so strange?   
  
Kirby: Of couse it's weird, why would you come here every night to buy a barbie doll?  
  
dr.mario: (singing) Cause... I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie worlddd, la la la. You can brush my   
hair, or take me any whereee, la la la.I am....  
  
kirby: STUPID!!! Are you crazy, why would you like barbie.  
  
Dr.mario:(singing) Cause... I'm a barbie..  
  
kirby:MORON!!! Will you please stop singing.  
  
mewtwo: Calm downKirby, Dr.Mario have you seen any of the other smashers doing anything strange  
lately?  
  
dr.mario: Well, I saw Link sneaking into the broken old bar.  
  
Kirby: Do you have any prove, PYSCO!!  
  
Dr.mario: yeah, look at this(pull's out a picture of link sneaking into the bar).  
  
Mewtwo: thank you for your help Dr.Mario.  
  
kirby: you mean dr. Barbie.  
  
dr.mario: That's a great idea, I will change my name.  
  
Kirby; What a moron. Well lets look at the cluessss  
  
*dr.mario and falco are proven inocent.  
  
*link was seen sneaking into an old bar.  
  
*captain falcon was in a photo of the new theater.  
  
*ganondorf was seen in an old ice factory.  
  
* a note was found that said, "give it to the blond toad.  
  
kirby: what do we do mewtwo?  
  
Please review and vote for either link, captian falcon, ganondorf, or to investigate the letter. 


	4. Baby Ganondorf

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
kirbymcool11: You should first read the first chapter of my story, the game-a-thon before reading this.  
  
Back at the office, kirby was banging his head aginst his desk.  
  
mewtwo: Why are you doing that?  
  
Kirby: I am trying to get rid of that Barbie song in my head.  
  
mewtwo: It wasn't that bad.  
  
Kirby: You must be joking.  
  
mewtwo: well no, but any way I think we should go after ganondorf.  
  
Kirby: Fine, but if he sings at all, I'm going to go crazy.  
  
Kirby and mewtwo left to go to the ice factory to see what ganondorf was up to. They were about to   
go in, when they heard a deep and funny cry. They went in and found ganondorf on the floor,  
crying like a baby, in a room with three tricycles and two little kids.  
  
Kirby: WHAT THE!!! What are you doing ganondorf?  
  
gandorf: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH....... hu WHAT, DID YOU SEE ME CRYING!!  
  
kirby: Hey, at least your better then Dr. Barbie.  
  
ganondorf: Who is Dr. Barbie?  
  
kirby: Dr. Mario, but any way what are you doing?  
  
ganondorf: Well you see, I need money real badly. So I decided to race these kids for ice cream,   
(since there dad owns this place) and then sell the ice cream for money.   
  
mewtwo: But you keep losing.  
  
ganondorf: Yes, The tricycles are to small for me to ride. Once I won, but dropped the ice cream.  
  
kirby: Wouldn't it be easier to just race for money?  
  
ganondorf: The only thing they race for is ice cream.  
  
Kirby: Oh, well have you seen any of the other smashers doing any thing strange lately?  
  
ganondorf: Well, I... hey look.  
  
Outside the window was a dark figure, who was watching the whole thing. Just as ganondorf pointed   
at him, he started to run.  
  
kirby: GET HIM!!  
  
mewtwo: kirby, hop on my back and I will teleport to him.  
  
kirby: Good idea, but hurry.  
  
Kirby hoped on to mewtwo, just as mewtwo was teleporting. They teleported on top of the figue,  
who had a mask on.  
  
Kirby: Who are you?  
  
figure: I am....GONE!!!!  
  
Puff's of smoke were every where, but the figure was gone.  
  
kirby: What the, where did he go?  
  
Mewtwo: I don't know, but look what he left behind.  
  
Mewtwo found a blurred picture of a red thing on the top of a blurred figure.  
  
kirby: Well, any way let's look at the clue's.  
  
*link was seen going into a old bar.  
  
*captian falcon was seen in a picture of the new theater.  
  
*a picture of a blurred figure   
  
* a note reading (give it to the blond toad)  
  
* falco, dr.mario, and ganondorf are innocent.  
  
kirby: So what should we do now mewtwo?  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? please review, and vote for either link, captian falcon, the note, or the picture. 


	5. Actural ifomation

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Kirby: Were not getting anywere. We should look at the note and the picture.  
  
Mewtwo: Good idea.  
  
Kirby: Ok, now look at the letter.  
  
Mewtwo: Well, it all brunt, so like it's hard to read. Also, like I said,   
  
falco could not have been part of this, because even if he burnt it, he would have thrown it away  
  
Kirby: Wait, there is A piece of paper taped together on the back.  
  
Carfully they took the tape off and looked at the other piece of paper.   
  
It read:  
  
Dear doubelhead   
  
  
  
In case you forgot, here is a key, from black beast:  
  
  
  
*Blond toad= Peach  
  
* Doubelhead= ice climbers (you)  
  
  
  
* Black beast= Mr. game@watch (me)  
  
Mewtwo: So, That must Mean, the dark figure is Mr. Game@Watch. What about the picture.  
  
Kirby: Hmmm, Now that we have some light, this picture is not blury, but burnt, in fact,  
  
the scorch marks look the same as the letter.  
  
Mewtwo: So, he didn't leave it behind. He must have sent it to the ice climbers,  
  
And they brunt it, and left the letter and the picture in two places.  
  
Kirby: This must be a picture of what the ice climbers gave to peach.  
  
They put the picture in the computer, magnifed it, and saw Mr.Game@Watch  
  
Holding up A tied up, and gaged mario, DU DU DU  
  
Mewtwo: This means, Mario knows someting, and Mr. Game @ Watch wants to dispose of him.  
  
Kirby: But why would peach kill her boy friend?  
  
Mewtwo: I don't know, but we should go to peachs castle.  
  
Kirby: Ok, but I want you to stay here and track Either link or captin falcon.  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, but why?  
  
Kirby: Well, they both know the ice climbers well, mabey they know something.  
  
Mewtwo: Ok, now hurray up kirby, mario needs you.  
  
Clues  
  
-------  
  
*Mario, Dr. mario, Ganondorf, and falco are innocent  
  
*link was seen at a old bar  
  
* captian falcon was seen in a pictuere of a new theater in the top window  
  
*Picture showed Mr.G@W Hollding mario  
  
* the pepole talked about in the letter are peach, The ice climbers  
  
and Mr.G@W.  
  
Please review, and pick eiether link or captian falcon to tail. 


	6. demented peach

I do not own any of the characters  
  
Kirby called for his star and rode to mushroom kingdom. Peach's castle was  
  
all dark, except one window in the highest tower.  
  
Kirby: That must be where peach is. Better hope I'm not too late. Of course, I  
  
think mr. Game & watch had just returned from delivering mario, the picture, and note to  
  
the city. He must have met the Ice climbers in the city, and then they burnt the note.  
  
Plus, the note did look recently burnt. well, I better get up there.   
  
Meanwhile mewtwo had decided to track captain falcon  
  
Mewtwo: So, this is biga theater. I wounder if captain falcon's here. probally   
  
not, maybe I should go to his house  
  
suddenly captain falcon walked out of the theater  
  
Captian falcon: Hi mewtwo, what do you want?  
  
Mewtwo: Well, you can explain why you're in the window of this picture (holds up newspaper)  
  
Captian falcon: Don't you know, I own the theater  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, well have you seen the ice climbers   
  
Captian falcon: yea, they came by carrying a brown box  
  
Mewtwo: Do you know where they live?  
  
Captian falcon: Yea, in that old swap shack  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, well thank you  
  
Captian falcon: your welcome  
  
Back at the castle kirby had landed on the windowsill and pushed peach back   
  
before she threw mario out the window  
  
Peach: Darn you  
  
Kirby: I'm just doing my job. Now, why do you want to kill mario?  
  
Peach: The Ice climbers knew I was mad at him, and so did mr. Game & whatch  
  
thats why they gave him to me  
  
Kirby: But why do you want to?  
  
Peach: Because, he's been going out with that daisy.  
  
Kirby: well let's see what mario has to say (takes gag off)  
  
Mario: (gasps) oh thanks. Well, I was at daisy's aunt's, who is queen futasher,  
  
and at 9:00 I went to get a snack. When I got down there I saw the cook let  
  
Mr. G&W in. I watched as he took the goblet, then he was talking on the phone   
  
when I got bonked on the head by the chef, and that's it.  
  
Kirby: Well thank you, can you take care of peach  
  
Mario: Yea, I don't want to, but she almost killed me  
  
Kirby: ok, take her to the dungeon, it's for people like her  
  
Mario: Ok  
  
Suddenly kirby's phone rang  
  
Kirby: Hello  
  
Mewtwo: Hi kirby, it's me. Well meet me at the swap shack  
  
Kirby ok  
  
Tell me who you think was talking to mR.G&W on the phone 


	7. The crimanal is

I do not own any of the characters  
  
"Kirby arrived at the swamp just as mewtwo appeared"  
  
Kirby: So, who'd you track  
  
Mewtwo: Captain falcon  
  
Kirby: Why didn't you go after link?  
  
Mewtwo: Well, I was going to, when I remembered that link is just a achoholic  
  
Kirby: Oh, yea I thought he was  
  
Mewtwo: Well, should we go inside?  
  
Kirby: After you  
  
"They went inside to discover popo holding a bazooka, and nana holding a pack of grenades"  
  
Kirby: Ok, Popo put the bazooka down  
  
Mewtwo: You to nana, put down the grenades on the floor  
  
Nana: Yea right  
  
Popo: We saw you through are cameras at peach's castle  
  
Nana: So, we knew you would be comming  
  
Popo: Therefor, we are not going down without a fight  
  
Nana: NOW!!  
  
"Popo shot his bazooka right toward kirby. Kirby ran towared the missle and sucked it up.  
  
he became commando kirby (I made him up. He basically has a bazooka, a camouflaged bandana,  
  
and mud streaks on his face) and shot popo. At the the same time, nana threw  
  
5 grenades. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to send them right back at her. Kirby  
  
and mewtwo then tied the two climbers up to a pole."  
  
Kirby: Ok, Tell us what you know  
  
Popo: NEVER!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Fine, should I do it kirby?  
  
Kirby: Do it  
  
Mewtwo: Ok (tickles them)  
  
Nana: Hahahahahahha, alright hahahaha, we'll talk  
  
Popo: Yea, we'll talk  
  
Kirby: Ok, go  
  
Popo: well, wednesday Mr.G&W came over and asked us if we knew anyone else  
  
at fruitashers castle. We said we knew the chef, and he always would help us.  
  
Mr. G&W then asked us If we wanted to make $10,000 each. Of course, we said yes.  
  
He then told us to get the chef to let him in at 8:00 tuesday. We were also   
  
told that mario was staying there. So in case he had to dispose of him, we were  
  
told to give him to peach. We were then given a list of code names. Earlier today,  
  
we recieved a letter and a picture. Two hours later, we recieved mario from mr. G&W  
  
That's about it.  
  
Kirby: Were you talking to Mr. G&W while he was in the castle?  
  
Popo: No  
  
Kirby: Fine then, were is Mr. G&W?  
  
Nana: He's in the old warehouse by fruitville's castle  
  
Mewtwo: Let's go kirby. We could also drop these two in jail on the way  
  
"Kirby and Mewtwo left with popo and nana toward the jail. After dropping them  
  
off, the two detectives went to the warehouse. When they entered, all they found   
  
was an empty, dark, damp room."  
  
Kirby: Mr. G&W, were are you?  
  
Mewtwo: Come out now  
  
Mr. G&W: Fine  
  
"From the ceiling, Mr. G&W shot rapid fire bullets from a machine gun. Kirby  
  
jumped to the side to dodge the the bullets. Mewtwo didn't dodge. Instead, he   
  
let the bullets hit him. At first kirby thought this was madness, but then remembered  
  
mewtwo was wearing a super bulletproof vest. The bullets just bounced off him.  
  
Then they both jumbed up and knocked the crazy piece of paper down."  
  
Mr. G&W: Fine, you got me  
  
Kirby: Ok, first who were you talking to on the phone  
  
Mr. G&W: I ain't a telling  
  
Mewtwo: TELL HIM NOW!!  
  
Mr. G&W: Fine, My boss, the one I was talking to is...  
  
Guess who the one is behind the whole thing 


	8. Case Closed

I do not own any of the character's  
  
Mr. G&W: L(gets shot) AHHHH(Gasps)  
  
Kirby: Wait hang in there  
  
Mr.G&W: It's...It's...l(dies)  
  
Kirby: Darn, we were so close to finding...  
  
Mewtwo:...KIRBY, LOOK  
  
In one of the windows, mewtwo and kirby saw a figure wearing green.  
  
Kirby: It has to be luig or link  
  
Mewtwo: Let's Hurry  
  
Kirby: Ok  
  
They both climbed a ladder, leading up to the window. The figure then jumped to  
  
a roof of another building. Kirby and mewtwo did the same. The chase contiuned onward,   
  
leading to The castle. Suddenly, kirby lunged at the figure, knocking him down on castel  
  
grounds. He rolled over reveling his identity  
  
Kirby: LUIGI!?  
  
Luigi: Yes, it was me  
  
At that moment, queen fruitasher, cherry mclane, the chef, and princess daisy   
  
came out of the castle.  
  
Fruitasher: What is going on  
  
Kirby: First off, your chef helped in the theft of your goblet. Second of all, Luigi  
  
is the one who did it all, with the help of some goons.  
  
Daisy: LUIGI, NOOO  
  
Cherry: But why, I thought you loved me?  
  
Daisy: No, he loves me  
  
Kirby: That's why he did it  
  
Dasiy: HUU  
  
Kirby: Well daisy, haven't you wondered why luigi hasn't been with you often   
  
any more?  
  
Daisy: Well, yea. That's why I had mario come here wendsday so I had someone  
  
to talk to  
  
Kirby: Well, luigi has been going out with cherry mclane  
  
Cherry: It's true  
  
Mewtwo: But kirby, how did you know  
  
Kirby: Well, when I saw that luigi was the boss, It all made sense. Luig loved dating these   
  
two girls, but then a nightmere happen. Cherry was being adopted by fruitasher.  
  
Mewtwo: SO, what does that have to do with any thing?  
  
Kirby: Well, fruitasher was daisy's aunt. Because of this, cherry and daisy would   
  
have met, and he loses both of them. So he decided to steal the goblet to scare   
  
her away. He was going to steal the crown tonight, but first he had to make  
  
sure we didn't find out it was him.  
  
Fruitasher: Men, arrest my chef, and this man  
  
Luigi: Daisy, wait  
  
Daisy: No, I trusted you  
  
Chery: Thank you kirby, thank you  
  
Kirby: It was no problem  
  
Mewtwo: Kirby, we better get back  
  
Kirby: Ok, let's go  
  
  
  
And with that, kirby and mewtwo went home  
  
What did you think 


End file.
